Time With Me
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: The Hirasawa sisters used to spend all their time together, but Ui has begun to grow envious of the time Yui spends with her friends – and one in particular has earned her wrath... Implied Yui x Ui


**Summary:** The Hirasawa sisters used to spend all their time together, but Ui has begun to grow envious of the time Yui spends with her friends – and one in particular has earned her wrath...

**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama

**Character(s): **Yui H., Ui H., Tsumugi K., Ritsu T., Mio A., Azusa N., Jun S.

**Pairing(s):** Implied Yui x Ui

**Story Type: **One-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON!

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of implied incest, if that offends you, please do not read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Time With Me *<strong>_

It was a cool, peaceful night at the Hirasawa household. The high moon shone its ethereal light down upon the quaint little house. Crickets chirped and birds sang quietly from the trees while a low, excited hum could be heard softly coming from the house just outside the living room window.

Yui Hirasawa sat on the couch in front of the television, happily strumming away at her guitar. Ui smiled at her sister's excited playing as she cleaned the remnants of their just-finished dinner from the table. Yui was lost in her own little world as Ui carried the stack of dishes off into the kitchen and set them down in the sink. Her happy smile suddenly turned down into an upset frown as she began to wash the dishes.

_'Every night, it's the same thing...'_ she thought, a scowl marring her features._ 'After dinner, she just plays with Giitah!'_ Ui's brow twisted into a more jealous frown. _'She never spends any time with me anymore!'_ Ui's last thought was accompanied by a painful screech as her bare hands ground against a wet plate, producing a loud squeal from the ceramic. Ui's eyes slowly misted over as she began to feel lonely inside.

_'Ever since she joined the club...ever since she got that guitar...'_ A few tears fell from her eyes and onto the plate. _'Onee-chan...why are you ignoring me now?' _She resumed in her washing, though slowly and lethargically. _'I'm the one who always takes care of you! Why don't you pay any attention to me anymore..?'_

Suddenly, an idea struck Ui, and her expression turned up into an excited and happy smile.

"Ui!"

Ui was startled from her thoughts as she heard Yui's voice from the living room. Ui set the plate she was washing down into the sink and dried her hands off before exiting the kitchen into the living room.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" Ui asked quizzically, trying to hide her overly excited expression.

"Come listen to this song I just came up with!" Yui replied happily as she ran her fingers across a few chords.

"Oh, Yes, I'd love to," Ui replied sincerely, not because she wanted to hear anything that came from that guitar, but because Yui was paying attention to her for that moment.

Ui sat down next to Yui on the couch and Yui immediately began to play, becoming lost in her own world once again. Ui smiled at her sister, but as her eyes fell, they hardened into an unforgiving glare that glinted menacingly off the polished wooden body of the guitar.

*** K-ON! ***

The early morning sun barely peaked over the horizon; the ground and air were moist with dew. Ui, always the early bird, was already up and ready for the day. It was then that she decided to enact her plan. Slowly, she crept down the hallway from her bedroom, quickly arriving at her destination: Yui's room. Ui cracked the door open and glanced inside. Yui was snoring lightly and sprawled out haphazardly on her bed.

_'She's cute when she sleeps like that...'_ Ui mentally fawned as she gave a small smile.

Ui opened the door just enough to allow her to slide in then carefully tip-toed across the room. She stopped dead when Yui suddenly shifted in her bed, smacking her lips sleepily and mumbling something incoherent before settling down again. Ui let out a breath she did not know she was holding in, and continued onwards. Finally, she reached the opposite end of the room and glared down at her prey.

_'You took Onee-chan away from me...'_ she thought as she grabbed Giitah by the neck and hefted the heavy guitar up in her arms. She cast one last glance over at Yui's sleeping form, a worried frown suddenly creasing her features.

_'Onee-chan will be really upset...'_ she thought as a pang of doubt at her plan struck her. _'But, I'm sure she'll cheer up after I comfort her and offer to help 'find' Giitah,'_ Ui reassured herself, giving herself a tiny smile before quietly exiting the room, taking Giitah with her.

A few hours passed; the sun was now gleaming brightly over the landscape. Ui was happily humming as she cooked up breakfast for herself and Yui.

_'Now she'll spend time with _me_,'_ Ui thought joyfully as she scrapped an egg off the pan and onto an empty plate. Ui glanced up at kitchen clock and saw that it was time to get Yui up. She placed her cooking utensils down and headed to the staircase.

"Onee-chan! It's time to get up!" she called up as she began to trek up the stairs towards Yui's room. "Onee-chan!" she called again as she neared the door. Ui heard some rather loud movement coming from Yui's room and began to worry. She slowly cracked open the door and peered inside. "Onee-chan..?" she called into the room quietly.

Yui was already up, her school uniform hurriedly thrown on and she was missing her tights. She was kneeling down on the floor, peering under her bed, her breathing erratic and heavy. At the sound of Ui's call, Yui jerked back up into a sitting position before looking over her shoulder, back at Ui.

"Onee-chan! What's wrong?" Ui cried as she hurried over to Yui's side. Yui was clearly panicked and distressed, sweat covering her lightly flushed cheeks.

"U-Ui..." she said, her voice trembling. "I-I can't find Giitah..."

Ui's worry instantly subsided as her features relaxed, though she was still saddened by Yui's emotional state.

"Where did you last put him?" Ui asked caringly as she helped Yui to her feet. Yui pointed over to the empty guitar stand by her bed.

"W-what if someone broke in and stole him? He could be out there! All alone!" Yui cried as she began to physically panic. She broke from Ui's grasp and ran to her window and began to claw at it.

"O-Onee-chan!" Ui stammered in shock as Yui slowly slid down the wall, devolving into a quivering mess on her bed. Ui went over and sat on Yui's bed and began to pat her sister on the back to calm her down. "We'll find Giitah, I promise, but we really need to get to school," Ui said softly, hoping to placate the panicked girl. Yui brightened up a little as she rose to her knees and turned back towards Ui.

"You'll help me find him..?" Yui mumbled as she gazed into Ui's eyes.

"Of course!" Ui replied excitedly, though not because she wanted to find Giitah. Yui fell into Ui's lap and hugged the younger girl tightly around the waist.

"Ui! You're such a wonderful sister!" Yui cried happily as she nuzzled Ui's midriff. Ui smiled even more and rubbed Yui's back, a deep sense of joy growing within her.

_'I'll get to spend time with Onee-chan...All I need to do is help her 'find' Giitah...'_ she thought as her smile broadened. Images of herself and Yui 'searching' for Giitah ran through her mind along with the joy and gratitude she would receive when she miraculously 'finds' him. Ui could not help herself as a joyful giggle rose in her throat.

*** K-ON! ***

The two Hirasawa sisters set off for school with Ui having to console Yui the entire way. When the pair arrived at school, Yui sadly waved Ui off before heading off to her own class, dispiritedly dragging her feet as she went. Ui slowly followed Yui with her gaze as until she finally disappeared into her classroom.

_'But it'll all be OK when I 'find' Giitah for her...'_ Ui told herself again as she turned away and headed to her own class. Ui entered the classroom and found her usual desk, setting her bag down as she sat down. She then stared down at the desk, finding a sudden interest in the wood grains. An image of Yui's tear-stained face flashed through Ui's mind, causing her expression to turn downwards. _'...Right?'_

The lunch-time bell rang and Ui's class dismissed for the lunch hour. Azusa waved at Ui as she headed off to the third floor to enjoy cake and tea with the Light Music girls. Ui herself remained at her desk and pulled out her lunch box. Jun came over and sat down backwards at the desk in front of Ui.

"Yo," she greeted as she stared at Ui with a grin.

"Good afternoon, Jun-chan," Ui replied politely, though her features faltered for a moment as she wondered how Yui was doing during the lunch hour. This did not pass unnoticed by Jun and she quirked her head as she gazed at Ui curiously.

"Something up?" she asked casually. Ui startled slightly, feeling as though she had been caught. Ui's mind flashed back to that morning and the thought that Yui could potentially still be in a depressed state ran through her mind and she began to feel guilt well up within her.

"Oh, it's nothing, Jun-chan," she lied as she threw on a fake smile for reassurance.

"I see," Jun replied absently as her eyes narrowed in concern, trying to pierce through Ui's façade.

"Ui-chan!"

Ui perked up as she heard Azusa calling her from the doorway, though her voice sounded oddly distressed. Ui looked over and saw Azusa walking over to her, her face twisted with worry.

"What's wrong, Azusa-chan?" Ui asked in concern as Jun perked up as well, looking over at Azusa.

"Ui, do you know what happened to Giitah?" Azusa replied. Ui's stomach dropped and her face faltered for a moment.

_'O-Onee-chan is still upset..?'_ she thought as dread washed over her.

"N-no, what's wrong?" Ui replied nervously.

"Come with me," Azusa said suddenly as she grabbed Ui by the hand and rushed out of the classroom, dragging Ui along behind her.

"W-what's wrong, Azusa-chan?" Ui repeated in surprise as Azusa pulled her along.

"Yui-senpai is..." Azusa replied slowly back to Ui without turning her head, sounding very upset herself. "...she's really, really upset. I thought you could help."

_'Could Onee-chan really still be upset..?'_ Ui thought worriedly, cold dread clamping down around her as Azusa pulled her along. _'I didn't mean it to turn out like this...I didn't think she'd be upset this long...'_ she thought as images of her planned 'search' with Yui to find Giitah and Yui's subsequent gratitude and joy towards her flashed through her mind.

Ui and Azusa arrived at the door to the Light Music Clubroom and Azusa pushed open the door to allow Ui entrance. Ui gasped as the door swung open and she saw the utter wreck that Yui had become. Yui sat slumped over the clubroom table, her arms splayed out in front of her, a puddle of tears pooling around her, her eyes tear-stained and nose runny.

Tsumugi, Ritsu, and Mio were crowded around the sniffling, teary mess of a girl. Azusa entered the room behind Ui and rushed over to the table.

"Senpai!" she cried in concern as she grabbed Yui's arm comfortingly.

"Azu-nyan..." Yui sniffled pitifully, but remained in her depressed state.

"C'mon, Yui, I'm sure you just misplaced Giitah somewhere," Mio said comfortingly, earning a hiccupping sob from the distraught girl.

"Yeah, Yui, cheer up," Ritsu interjected as she placed a comforting hand on Yui's shoulder.

"Y-Yui-chan, I have cake and tea..." Tsumugi offered tentatively, though clearly she was upset by Yui's state to the point where she was unsure how to cheer her up. Mio noticed Ui standing in the doorway and turned her gaze up to the younger Hirasawa.

"Ui-chan, do you have any idea where Giitah is?" she asked, her mouth twisted into a worried frown over Yui's state. Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa all immediately turned their attention to Ui and stared at her intently.

"Umm..." Ui stammered, trembling slightly as she felt their expectant gazes on her, feeling almost as if they were burning into her skin.

_'I-I can't just tell them that I hid Giitah...Onee-chan will hate me...'_ Ui thought as she gulped her guilt down, nearly choking on it.

"I-I don't know, I'm sure Onee-chan and I will be able to find him..." Ui replied as she forced a reassuring smile to the assembled girls. Ui stared down at the floor as the girls returned their attention to the inconsolable Yui.

_'What am I going to do..?'_

*** K-ON! ***

Yui and Ui headed home at the end of the day, walking along the sidewalk together as the dim orange sun hung near the horizon. Yui clung to Ui's arm, the occasional sob and sniffle escaping her lips. She had gotten better throughout the day, but she was still terribly distressed and upset over her missing guitar.

"We'll look for Giitah when we get home, right, Ui?" Yui asked as she looked up at Ui through teary eyes, her voice thick with repressed sobs.

Ui smiled at Yui reassuringly, though it felt painfully fake for the guilt-ridden girl. "Of course, Onee-chan."

_'What am I going to do so that Onee-chan doesn't hate me for this..?'_ Ui thought distraughtly as she fixed her gaze forward. Yui seemed to perk up a little more at Ui's reassurance.

"You really are such a wonderful sister, Ui," Yui cooed as she nuzzled against Ui's arm.

_'I should be overjoyed that Onee-chan is spending time with me now, but...'_ Ui clutched at her chest, the guilt within her almost too much to bear. As the two sisters neared their house, Yui seemed to perk up more and more until finally she broke away from Ui and rushed into the house ahead of her.

"We have to find Giitah!" Yui called out to the surprised Ui.

"A-alright!" Ui replied as she hurried inside after Yui.

Yui now had a determined look on her face, all her sorrow seemingly forgotten in the face of searching for her beloved guitar. The two sisters began their quest to find Giitah, searching high and low throughout the house. Originally, Ui had intended to miraculously 'find' Giitah for Yui and be showered with gratitude and love from her older sister. Now, however...

_'I don't have the chance to go get Giitah...'_ Ui thought as the fear that Yui would discover her as the true culprit behind Giitah's disappearance permeated her mind.

The two had torn Yui's room apart in search of the guitar and were now looking throughout the living room. Ui stood idly by as Yui looked down beneath the couch, a look of determination and longing on her face as she tirelessly searched for Giitah. Ui gazed at Yui's expression and something inside her broke. _'I can't keep it from her anymore...'_

"O-Onee-chan..."

Yui jerked up at the sound of Ui's shaky voice, banging her head against the couch in the process. She rose to her feet as she rubbed her bruised cranium, giggling awkwardly. Ui's feeling of anxiety was not eased in the slightest by the cute display.

"O-Onee-chan..." she repeated nervously as she shifted awkwardly, staring at the floor, away from Yui's gaze.

"What's wrong, Ui?" Yui asked as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

_'I have to tell her..!'_ Ui thought as she looked up into Yui's eyes suddenly.

"I..I know where Giitah is..." Ui mumbled as she could not help but look to the side again, she could not bear the expectant look on Yui's face.

"You do?" Yui cried excitedly as she rushed up to Ui. Ui was startled and took a step back as she once again looked into Yui's eyes, which were now gleaming with joy and relief.

"Y-yes..." Ui replied quietly as she looked to the floor, shame and guilt bubbling up within her. Ui solemnly began to walk over to the stairs with Yui right behind her. Ui led Yui up the stairs and down the hallway, all the way to her own room.

"Your room? Why is Giitah in your room, Ui?" Yui asked curiously. Ui felt a sting in her heart at Yui's curious but non-accusatory tone.

_'I betrayed Onee-chan's trust...'_ Ui gulped but said nothing as she shakily grabbed and turned the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open with a creak.

Ui entered the room, flicking the light on as Yui followed close behind. She gulped again and slowly headed over to her bed, kneeling down and shakily fumbling beneath it. She began to tremble even more, fearful quivers racking her body as she grabbed a hold of a long, slender object. Slowly, she rose, the long lost guitar cradled in her arms, her eyes downcast and full of tears.

"Giitah!" Yui squealed in joy as she lunged forward and snatched the guitar from Ui's hands, hugging the instrument tightly to her chest and rubbing her cheek along the neck. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Ui gazed at the display with a mixture of surprise, fear, guilt, and sadness playing out on her face as her lower lip quivered and her eyes brimmed with repressed tears. Finally, the guilt and shame was too much for Ui to bear and she broke down, falling to her knees in front of Yui and rubbing at her eyes as the tears came spilling out.

"Please forgive me, Onee-chan!" Ui pleaded through choked sobs. Yui snapped out of her joyous daze and peered down in shock at Ui's guilt-ridden display.

"Ui..?" Yui said slowly, her voice confused and fearful, not understanding why Ui was so distraught.

"O-Onee-chan!" Ui cried as she fell forward and clung to Yui's leg remorsefully, sobbing her heart out.

_'How can she not hate me after what I did..?'_ Ui thought as her tears soaked Yui's tights. Ui inhaled a sob in surprise as she felt a hand gently come down on her head. She detached herself from Yui's leg then stared up at her older sister, who was smiling down at her comfortingly. Yui knelt down on the floor and set Giitah down next to her.

"Why are you crying, Ui?" Yui asked as she turned her attention back to her little sister. The very fact that Yui could so innocently ask such a question caused Ui's face to scrunch back up in despair as more tears filled her eyes.

"E-ever since you joined the club and got your guitar, y-you haven't spent any time with me..." Ui explained through hiccupping sobs as she desperately tried to wipe the continuously flowing tears from her cheeks. "S-so I took Giitah and hid him under my bed...I-I thought you would spend more time with me then! I-I didn't mean to make you so upset. Please forgive me, O-Onee-chan!" Ui cried out as she pressed her palms back against her eyes. Ui's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp when she felt Yui pull her into a loving embrace.

"There, there~" Yui cooed as she rubbed Ui's back caringly.

Ui relaxed into the embrace, nuzzling her cheek against Yui's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. Her sobs gradually died down into the occasional sniffle and hiccup until finally both girls parted. The two sisters stared back into each other's eyes, Ui's red from her tears. Yui smiled warmly as she reached over and wiped a few lingering tears from Ui's face.

"Ui..." Yui began softly. "It's true that I love the club and Giitah, it's really a lot of fun to hang out with my friends every day!" she continued cheerily. Ui's shoulders slumped and her face fell at Yui's words.

"But..." Yui continued as her tone became oddly serious, causing Ui to perk back up. Yui gazed lovingly at her, her smile as caring as ever. "I love you most of all, Ui."

Ui's lips slowly turned up into a watery smile as Yui reached out and grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently.

"I'll always love you the most, Ui, and I'm sorry I've been neglecting you..." Yui continued as an embarrassed blush lightly flushed her cheeks.

"Onee-chan..." Ui said quietly in awe and joy as Yui leaned in and hugged her once more.

"I promise, I'll spend more time with you, will that make it up to you?" Yui asked as she buried her face against Ui's shoulder. Ui in turn nuzzled against Yui's shoulder and smiled happily.

"Yeah..."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed the read! I know it's not blatantly Yui/Ui, but I feel that it's suggestive of a deeper love that Ui has for Yui. You're free to read it however you wish, of course. All feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
